Love Akuroku Style
by XxmerthurcatxX
Summary: Axel was just going to get ready for a date when feelings are confessed and fun in the kitchen ensues. AxelXRoxas rated M for boyXboy fooling around.


Axel took a long swig off the jug of Oj, not really tasting it. Mornings should go fuck themselves and come back later.

"Good morning!" I yelled with a grin. Axel winced.

"How can you be so loud this early?" he grumbled.

"Seriously. It's 10:30," I said, shaking my head, "I've been up since 7:30."

"Whoopdee fuckin do for you," he spat.

"Geez, don't get your panties in a twist just because you woke up earlier than usual," I held my hands up defensively, "Why are you awake anyway?"

"Couldn't get back to sleep."

"Oh. So, what are your plans for the day?" I asked.

"Nothing. I have a date tonight though."

"O-oh." I mentally cursed the stutter. I glanced up at Axel who had just pulled off his shirt. "The fuck?!" I jumped. Axel stared at me.

"I spilled orange juice," he explained with a funny look.

"That's what you get for drinking out of the carton you moron." I turned on my heel and stomped out of the room. Dammit. Stop getting all hot and bothered.

LATER THAT NIGHT:

I diced up another clove of garlic and added it to the pan of hot oil and red pepper flakes. God I love garlic. Axel walked into the kitchen, still shirtless, and plopped down on a chair.

"That smells good," he said.

"It has a shit ton of garlic in it. You might not want to eat it before your date." I tried not to sound too bitter.

"That's why I always carry gum," he said as he puled a pack out of the pocket of his pants. I reached forward and snatched the gum from his hand.

"Oi, what gives?" he asked. I laughed as he tried to grab it back.

"Chill, I just want a piece, that's all," I said as I flipped it open. Once piece left. I smirked, pulled it out, and unwrapped the foil.

"Don't even-

To late, I had already slipped the gum into my mouth and bit down on one end. I giggled at the look on his face. In a flash he leaned across the counter in the middle of the kitchen and smashed his lips against mine. My eyes widened as he pulled back, smirk firmly in place.

"Got it," he grinned and opened his mouth to prove his point. My heart panged. He wanted his gum, not me.

"Right, I gotta go get ready," Axel said. He turned to leave.

"Why?" I asked.

"Why what?" he asked as he turned back around.

"Why are you such an asshole?"

"Excuse me?"

"You-you idiot! You have the audacity to kiss me, just to get your gum back, and then go get ready for a fucking date!" I shouted.

"Um, I'm not seeing the problem."

"Of course you're not, because you never think of anyone but yourself," I spat as I made my way around the counter to face Axel.

"Hey! I don't know what your fucking problem is Roxas, but you don't know what the hell you're talking about," he snarled. I grabbed his face, yanked him down to my height, and crashed out lips together. I felt him stiffen, but refused to relent. I changed tactics and bit his lip. He gasped, giving me the opening I needed to slide my tongue into his mouth. I tasted every inch, and savored the feeling of his tongue brushing against mine. Finally I pulled back. I stared at the floor, too afraid to meet his eyes.

"Why did you—

"Because I like you," I whispered.

"You-you like me?"

"Yes. Very much."

"Oh."

"Yeah, oh."

"So…wow. You like me," he said. I didn't expect him to be so surprised.

"Look, just forget it okay. I don't want to bother you with my feelings. Have fun on your date," I said miserably.

"You think I'm going on a date after you just told me how you feel about me?" Uh-oh, he's pissed.

"Jesus Roxy, I've been pining after you for ages. I had to go on dates to get over you. Not that it actually worked," he admitted. I blinked at him.

"D-does this mean you-

He pressed two fingers to my lips.

"At least let me tell you myself." He smiled. "I like you too."

I leaned forward and rested my head against his bare chest. He rubbed slow circles on my back. I took a deep breath, breathing him in. He surprised me when he grabbed my hips and shoved me against the refrigerator.

"Axel what—mmpf!" he cut me off with is lips. I moaned and opened my mouth, just enough for his tongue to delve inside. His tongue slid along mine skillfully. When he pulled back his eyes were dark and clouded with lust. I smirked, reached forward, and cupped the bulge in his pants. He groaned loudly and squeezed my hips. Encouraged, I slid my hand down the front of his jeans, reached into his boxers and gave his length a sharp tug.

"Ah!"

"You like that?" I asked seductively as I tugged again.

He groaned, leaned down and bit my neck hard. I gasped at the pain, but it quickly subsided as he began to lick and suck at the bite. Despite what his expert lips were currently doing, I refused to let him win and continued to jerk him off. He gasped again, let go of my neck and rested his head on my shoulder. He was panting hard and I could feel his hot breath against my neck.

"Axel," I breathed.

"Mm?" he grunted.

"Touch mine too."

As soon as the words left my mouth I regretted them. It sounded like I was begging for it. He's so gonna use that against me. Axel stepped back and gave me a slow look up and down. I could feel my face heating up. My jaw nearly hit the floor when he sank to his knees and leaned forward to unbutton my jeans.

"A-Axel, you don't have to—

"I want to," he said.

"O-okay." Who was I to deny him what he wanted?

My breath hitched as he undid my zipper with his teeth. Slowly, almost painfully so, he slid my pants down to my ankles, followed by my boxers. I covered my face, embarrassed.

"Hey, don't cover up beautiful. I want to see your face when I make you cum," he purred. I shook my head and kept my hands over my eyes.

"A-ah!" I moaned as he took in the tip. No, keep your hands on your face; keep your hands on your face! His tongue swirled around the head before he skipped the teasing and deep throated me.

"OH GOD!" I shouted, hands flying from my face to clutch at his hair. My knees nearly buckled as his head bobbed.

"Axel, more, please!" I begged.

He pulled back and released my cock with a "pop". I groaned in disappointment at the loss of his mouth.

"I love you," he said quietly.

"I love you too," I smiled down at him.

He grinned up at me before he leaned forward and took my dick in his mouth. He started sucking harder than before.

"Mm, na, ah! Th-there! Don't stop!" I moaned. My legs began to tremble as I felt the familiar heat pooling in my stomach. I glanced down and nearly jumped when I saw that Axel was jerking himself off.

"Oh Axel," I groaned. The fact that he was feeling it so much from sucking me was…I couldn't handle it. With one long final suck I screamed and came hard down his throat.

He pulled back, looked me in the eye, and swallowed.

"Don't swallow that!" I blushed.

He grabbed the edge of my shirt and groaned as he continued to jerk himself off. I wanted to help get him off, but watching him do it himself was riveting.

"R-Roxas!" He shouted as he came over his hand.

We stayed there for a while until our breathing returned to normal. I grabbed Axel by the shoulders and pulled him up to stand. His face was sweaty and his acid green eyes looked tired. I smiled and touched his face.

"I think it's time we get you to bed."

"A bit forward aren't you?" he teased.

I punched arm.

"Not like that you dork. You did get up early, well early for you, this morning."

He grinned and, despite how tired he was, lifted me into his arms. I wrapped my legs around his waist and held tightly to his neck.

"If you pull me any closer neither of us will be sleeping when we get to my room," he warned.

"Oops, sorry."

He carried me up the stairs a proceeded to throw me on the bed.

"Oompf!" I groaned as I landed.

He crawled up the bed and slid over next to me. I buried my face in his chest as he draped an arm over me.

"Love you," he murmured.

"Love you too."

We lay there snuggled together until-

"Tomorrow we're gonna bang."

Axel.

There you go, yet another Akuroku fic :DDDD Hope you guys liked it. Reviews are appreciated, as well as feedback on whether I should write a drarry fic or a Zemyx fic next!

~merthurcat


End file.
